Traffic barrels are well known for use in roadways, such as for warning drivers of hazards like road construction and repair. Such barrels may be a high visibility, plastic, and of a shape and size similar to a standard 55 gallon drum. Traffic barrels are typically yellow or orange in color and are formed of a thick plastic material that endures significant wear and tear while being relatively lightweight yet sturdy. A ballast material such as sand may be placed therein to keep a traffic barrel from being affected by wind or by being slightly jarred by being hit by a passing vehicle. The ballast also keeps the traffic barrel from tipping over and rolling into the path of oncoming traffic.
Other forms of warning barriers are used for various applications. For example, traffic cones having tip-resistant bases may be formed to be nestable/stackable, lightweight, and of various sizes and shapes. Warning markers may be formed to be disposable such as by being formed of cardboard that can be folded flat for storage and later assembled in a manner employing various tabs, slots, flanges, and bends of a type used, for example, in collapsible boxes. Folding plastic barriers are often used for identifying a wet floor or similar hazardous condition inside a public building.
Warning barriers that are collapsible have been formed of plastic. However, such barriers lack strength, integrity and durability, and are not optimized regarding their use, storage, and safety features.